Pachislot Sengoku Musou
Pachislot Sengoku Musou (パチスロ戦国無双) is the first slot machine adaption of Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. The term pachislot is a portmanteau of the words "pachinko" and "slot machine". Essentially, the players are gambling with their slot results to progress through a character's story, winning rewards and bonuses along the way. The visuals are based on the first game but it features an exclusive soundtrack and cutscenes. A PlayStation 3 emulation of the machine was made available in Japan as a part of Yamasa's Digital Works series. Gameplay Players are given a set amount of medals to use when the game begins, which they'll need to "bet" on every roll of the reels. After each roll, they will either lose or gain medals based on their result. Scores will also change depending on a certain action that takes place on the machine's monitor. For example, getting three cherry icons while a pink colored soldier is on screen increases the amount of medals earned. This makes timing essential as the player needs to glance at both the reels and the monitor to get the best results. The goal is to eventually duel against the game's villain, Nobunaga. Different endings can occur based on how well players do. Players can select either Yukimura, Keiji, or Hanzō to be their avatar character. A good portion of the game consists of playing though their hero's idle scenes and hoping to trigger a Big Bonus. Yukimura defends the Takeda camp, Hanzō infiltrates castles, and Keiji wanders the countryside and talks with city folk. Each has their own event that will lead to a Big Bonus, which can either happen randomly or due to specific reel results. Characters can usually be switched on whim except during these events. A few event scenarios include: :*Yukimura bravely eliminating enemy cannons :*Kunoichi or one of the Takeda men reporting a battle :*Hanzō making a dramatic escape from an exploding castle :*Hanzō chasing a scared enemy vassal through a series of castle rooms :*Keiji having a drinking contest with Okuni :*Goemon and Keiji having a contest to see who can stay in piping hot bathtubs the longest Big Bonus Big Bonus is a common game element found in the pachislot genre. It allows players to progress into the more rewarding parts of the game after they win a certain number of successful reels. After the player wins a special event, this will usually occur. Before it can begin, the player must score three red sevens to proceed. During a Big Bonus, the main character is running through a castle and needs to defeat enemies with a minimal amount of losses. If their musou gauge is filled well enough, their Sengoku Rush sequence will be lengthened. Battle Game When the hero clashes with another rival character. Winning this can lead to a Musou Sengoku Rush. Losing will lead the player back to the idle screens. If the opportunity arises, scoring three Nobunaga icons before the Big Bonus sequence will allow the player to fight Nobunaga instead. Sengoku Rush The game's replay sequence. Scoring well in this will grant more medals for players with little penalties. If this occurs after a Battle Game, it could lead to the game's ending sequence. Musou Sengoku Rush The grand pre-ending sequence. This is the final test that will decide which ending will happen for their character. Though Yukimura and Hanzō have a good chance of initiating this event, Keiji's chances for seeing this event are much higher. Modes These modes were added for the PS3 version. Challenge Mode that challenges how many medals the player have in 300 plays or less. Simulation Play mode that simulates the machine's stand. The machine's casing and lights are fitted onto the screen. Practice Lets players practice their skills for the game's combat modes. Allows certain conditions to be set so certain icons can appear with a higher frequency. Museum A gallery mode of sorts. Allows players to revisit artworks, movies, and records gained through standard play. Images can also be earned through the game's challenge mode. Characters Playable *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Hanzō Hattori Event-only Characters *Mitsuhide Akechi *Masamune Date *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Shingen Takeda *Kunoichi *Kenshin Uesugi *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Goemon Ishikawa *Okuni *Oichi *Nagamasa Azai *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hideyoshi Hashiba *Ranmaru Mori *Nohime *Nobunaga Oda External Links *Official site *Official site for PS3 port *Promo video *Promo for PS3 *Gameplay footage - Hanzo Sengoku Rush *Gameplay footage - Yukimura vs Nobunaga *Sengoku Bushou Matsuri report Category: Games